


The Hammer's Comming Down

by Headbangin_Fangirl



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headbangin_Fangirl/pseuds/Headbangin_Fangirl
Summary: 100 Prompt Challenge. Ghost.Nico is leaving on a quest for his father with his sister. Before he leaves him and Will get into an argument. Will spends two days worrying and Nico talks with Hazel about the entire situation.





	The Hammer's Comming Down

It wasn’t unusual for Nico to leave to run errands for his father. However, his father had never asked Nico to bring backup. The job was a big one, apparently. He would have to go to a mansion in Louisiana where some rogue spirits were hiding out, trying to avoid his father’s realm.

When Nico had insisted he could take care of the problem himself, he had received a two hour lecture about doing what his father says because he ‘knows best’. Sometimes Hades really was a drama queen.

So, Nico had contacted Hazel. She would be a good candidate because she had as much power of ghosts and demons as he did. Nico also chose to take Lou Ellen. Her powers and gift with the mist would be the next best thing to a third child of Hades.

Will was not to happy. “Why can't I go?!” Will screamed at him.

Their argument had slowly been escalating, and now it was at its climax.

Nico was screaming back. “This is MY job, Will! I chose two people that would best aid me!”

“So I’m weak, is what your saying!?”

“NO!” Nico screamed back at him. “I’m saying that you will stay here where you are SAFE. This job is about power over the supernatural realm! You do not control ghosts OR the mist, so you WILL! STAY! HERE!”

Will just huffed and the argument was over. Almost. In a very angry manner Will walked to the door turning back to Nico for his last statement. “I LOVE YOU!” The statement was filled with as much anger and angst as their argument

Will was gone before Nico could reply.

**XxX**

Nico was carefully circling all the exits of the building in salt to make sure the spirits couldn’t get away once they figured out what they were doing. He made sure all the windows were closed so the wind didn’t break any of the salt lines.

Then him, Hazel, and Lou stood inside their own massive circle of salt, to they could perform the spell without the ghosts trying to stop them.

Nico could sense at least a hundred spirits in the house. Some were good and some bad, but that didn’t really matter. They would have to leave anyway.

**XxX**

When they were done and gathering everything, Hazel came over to him. “You seem stressed, brother.”

Nico sighed. If there was anybody that could read him best, it was Hazel. “Will and I had an argument before I left.”

“What about?”

“Stupid stuff. He wanted to come and I told him no. Things escalated.”

Hazel placed a hand on his shoulder. “Do you love him Nico?”

“Of course.” Nico said. Was it not obvious? Will was the light of his life.

“Does he love you?”

“Yes.” Nico was positive of his answer. Will would have left long time ago if he didn't love him.

Hazel stood on the tips of her toes and kiss his cheek. “Then you two will work it out. Love is much stronger than you two’s overabundance of testosterone.”

Her advice was good, but Nico felt slightly offended at the testosterone comment. He wasn’t that angsty and horny. Was he?

**XxX**

When Nico returned to camp, he was tired but intact. Lou had parted as soon as they go back, going to rest. It was the middle of the night, so Nico went back to his cabin.

He wasn’t surprised that Will was there, asleep on the bed. He was curled around one of Nico’s pillows, inhaling deeply in his sleep. Nico smiled and got out of his sweaty clothes before crawling into the bed. He wrapped himself around Will from behind.

Normally, Nico enjoyed being the little spoon, but he figured that after leaving two days ago on a bad note, Will would prefer to be the little spoon. Before Nico was able to drift to sleep Will said. “Nico?”

“Who else would it be?” Nico asked, a joking tone.

“I’m sorry for getting mad.” Will sighed. Nico wasn’t expecting to have this conversation so soon after getting back. He figured they would at least wait until morning. That was okay though. The sooner they made up the better. “I was just stressed because of infirmary things and I didn’t react well.”

“I’m sorry too,” Nico said. “For everything. I should have settled the argument before I left. I know you must have been worrying the whole time I was gone that we wouldn’t work things out.”

“I hate that you know me so well,” Will said.

Nico leaned into the back of Will’s neck. “You also love it.”

Will just hummed. “I love you Nico.”

“I love you too, Will.”


End file.
